Affection
by Sweet Demon Slayer
Summary: Just a little display of "affection" as Gippal would call it. Gippal x Rikku! Brother's got some sweeping to do... RR!
1. Don't make me laugh

-Affection-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy X-2 crew. ;; sniff Stop torturing me so!  
  
The ages in the story are the same in the game:  
  
Yuna- 19  
  
Rikku- 17  
  
Gippal- 18  
  
There's going to be some Al Bhed language in this story...so if you don't know what it means, go to Google and search for, "Al Bhed translation". There are a few translators.  
  
Gippal x Rikku forever!   
  
----  
  
"Yunie, this isn't what it looks like!" a voice squeaked out.  
  
"Cid's girl, what are you talking about? It's MORE then what it looks like..."  
  
"Crid ib, Gippal! You're not making this situation look any better!!" Rikku cried, smacking the man on top of her behind the head.  
  
Gippal winced. "Fine," he said with a mock pout. "Put whatever we had behind us!"  
  
Yuna raised an eyebrow. Her green eye winked at Rikku. "Rikku, something you wanna tell the rest of the Gullwings?"  
  
Rikku muttered something inaudible. "I slipped over a puddle of stupid water and accidentally toppled into the suhgao'c ycc!"  
  
Gippal rolled his eyes. "Suhgao'c ycc? Rikki, you can do better then that."  
  
"RIKKU! R-I-K-K-U! How hard is that to say?!" The blonde girl growled.  
  
Yuna blinked. "So..." she stared at them. "You two going to get off each other, then?"  
  
Rikku blinked as well. "What?" she asked confusedly before realization dawned upon her. Gippal was STILL on top of her. "Gippal...Kad uvv sa..."  
  
-Rikku's POV-  
  
I could have sworn a saw his ears turn the slightest tint of red. He hurriedly crawled off me before we both stood up and brushed ourselves off.  
  
"So," Yuna said, both of her eyes sparkling. "What are you guys gonna do today?"  
  
"Well, I was planning to go back to Besaid and visit Wakka and Lulu." I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "How about you, Yunie?"  
  
"Tidus and I are going out to dinner... he won't tell me where, though." Yunie said with a canoe smile.  
  
We were all in Luca and just hanging around Paine's house, who had gone to pick up some groceries for herself and Baralai. They make the cutest couple! It's almost like they were made for each other...  
  
Then again...it's like the same for Yuna and Tidus, except you could definitely tell that they were meant to be. I sort of envy Yunie...she has a great man, tons of friends...and she's loved by pretty much everyone...so...everyone in Y, R, P had a man...  
  
Except good ol' Rikku.  
  
Sure, I've had a couple dates. None that I've really ever liked though...where was my prince charming? Huh? Where? What's his name? Is his ugly? Was he always a man??  
  
...I'm hoping the last question was answered with a yes.  
  
"Hey! Cid's girl," Gippal snapped his fingers in my face. "Earth to Cid's girl..."  
  
I shook my head. "What?" I blinked. "What happened?"  
  
"I have an idea...I don't have anything to do today either..." he said with a sly grin.  
  
No... he wouldn't...  
  
"...so why don't I join you?" came the dreaded finish.  
  
Oh...poopie!  
  
Alright, so I'll admit, I used to think Gippal was hot, and I still kinda do. But no way could I ever fall for that arrogant jerk. I hated the way his smirk always made my knees shake. He probably shot me with something... I hated how he was always so flirtatious, but sometimes...  
  
I actually liked it.  
  
It really sucks.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Yuna said before I could open my mouth to argue. "Why don't you two use the Celsius? You could tell Brother and Buddy you guys are running errands."  
  
"Say wh..."  
  
"Great idea, Yuna. Come on Rikku, let's go." Gippal said, grabbing my right hand and dragging me up the stairs of the town square and towards the Celsius.  
  
I was too busy fuming to realize he called me by my real name. I turned around to throw a bunch of pretty words at Yuna, but all she did was wink with her blue eye and wave.  
  
"Let go of my hand, Gippal!" I said, rolling my eyes and smacking his hand away with my free left hand.  
  
"Fuf... Cid's girl, oui'ha hud yvnyet dy cruf ouin yvvaldeuh." Gippal said with a smirk. Yup, the same smirk I said about before.  
  
"Affection!? AFFECTION!? You take THIS for affection!?" I said and rolled my eyes. "Don't make me laugh. Ha ha ha ha." My sarcastic laughter didn't stop him.  
  
"Don't worry Rikki, I won't tell anyone...oh, besides Baralai, Brother, Buddy, Yuna, Paine, Tidus, the rest of the Machine Faction, and that kid...uh...Spiral? No wait...Shinra!" he chuckled before patting me on the shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Oooh, you meanie!" I stomped on his foot.  
  
--Back to regular POV—  
  
A flicker of pain showed on Gippal's face, but he quickly covered it up. "Cid's girl, what happened? You used to be strong..."  
  
"USED TO BE?! That's it! You're mine!"  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
"And I don't mean it like that!!"  
  
---  
  
SDS: Aww, so kawaii! You can flame, but I'll only use them to burn down your house—I mean...err...  
  
Rikku: You put me in a story with HIM!?  
  
SDS: Don't worry Rikku; you guys will kiss soon...that is, if the reviewers want another chapter. Please review and tell me if you want another chapter or if this should stay a one-shot. RR!  
  
Sweet Demon Slayer 


	2. Kiss me

Gippal: Okay, she doesn't own anything! DUH! Natha! Nope! Zip! Zero! Nothing!  
  
- -;; Oh gee, thanks Gippal dearest.  
  
Gippal: No problem. :-D  
  
--  
  
dear dolphin- :-) Thanks! My first reviewer! Yay! (gives piece of Gippal's hair) =) Don't worry, there's plenty more. lol  
  
Back of Beyond- Wow, you've reviewed both of my stories! Are you becoming a faithful reviewer? lol Kawaii means 'cute' in Japanese. Eeeep. Don't hurt me. o.O (gives piece of Gippal's hair)  
  
miyazawa kano- Okay thanks! And you're totally right, it wouldn't make sense for it to be a one shot. Thanks for reviewing! (gives piece of Gippal's hair)  
  
lyninese- Aww, thanks! :) Thanks again for reviewing my other story too..lol (gives piece of Gippal's hair...poor Gippal..lol)  
  
Master Theif- I was planning to do that, but I don't know why I didn't. But thanks for the advice, I will do so. (hands you a piece of Gippal's hair)  
  
hieilover2004- You're becoming a faithful lil reviewer, ne? lol. Thank you sooo much! Lol "now now girls..." (gives a piece of Gippal's hair)  
  
christy- Alrighty then! Thank you for reviewing! (Grabs piece of Gippal's hair and hands it over)  
  
Rikku- Awww, don't make Cid break Gippal's face! o.o (Gippal: ... - -;;) (hands over a piece of Gippal's hair)  
  
Sweet Angel Taisha- Here you go! :) Thanks for reviewing! (gives piece of Gippal's hair)  
  
i won't tell- i love your story "Daisy"! very kawaii. thank you for reviewing! (hands over 2 pieces of Gippal's hair) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
rikuhartgrl- thanks! obviously the guy has no taste in good games! (hands over a piece of Gippal's hair)  
  
SweetLenne- Lol, like you requested, here it is! Thank you so much for your review! (gives you piece of Gippal's hair)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! =) I also have another fic out right now called, "She will be loved", which i think some of you have already seen...  
  
Gippal: (sob) I'M BALLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!  
  
o.O  
  
Aight so I'll add some more to the story! =) Onward ho!  
  
Gippal: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!!!?!?  
  
...Eeepp....  
  
(((((((()))))))))  
  
"Come on Gippal!" Rikku urged. "It could fun!"  
  
"Or it couldn't." Gippal said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Rikku sighed before looking at the festival in front of her eyes as she stepped out of Lulu and Wakka's home. She stood in between Wakka and Gippal, who had met about 20 minutes ago.  
  
"Ri," Wakka whispered. "I don't like the looks of this guy, ya?"  
  
"Relax," the young Al Bhed smirked Gippal's playboy smirk. "'Tubby'!" she giggled as she poked her old friend.  
  
Wakka nearly jumped. "Hey! Cut that out, ya? Set a bad example for the child!" he said, smiling at his young one who was in Lulu's arms.  
  
Rikku giggled and looked at Gippal, who had a strange look on his face. Her face turned slightly concerned. "Gippal? Fryd'c fnuhk?" (What's wrong?)  
  
"Huh?" Gippal looked over his shoulder towards her. "Oh.. ed'c hudrehk...Mecdah Rikku, E'mm pa nekrd pylg!" (It's nothing...Listen Rikku, I'll be right back!) Gippal said, running off towards the beach area.  
  
Rikku rose an eyebrow. "He remembered my name?" she frowned. "Something's definetley up..."  
  
((((((((()))))))))))  
  
Gippal sighed as he placed his hands on his hips as he spotted Brother on the bridge near the waterfalls. "I knew I'd find you here." the Al Bhed man said, running his hand through his hair. "Why can't you just trust me with her?  
  
"Ryja oui rind so cecdan eh yho fyo? Sahdymmo un brocelymmo? Lyica E cfayn, ev oui tu, E'mm.." (Have you hurt my sister in any way? Mentally or physically? Cause I swear, if you do, I'll..) Brother was cut off by Gippal.  
  
"Relax!" Gippal said before sighing and looking away from Rikku's sibling. He stared off at the waterfall."E fuimth'd tu yhodrehk du ryns ouin cecdan...oui ghuf ruf E vaam ypuid ran..." (I wouldn't do anything to harm your sister...you know how I feel about her...)  
  
Brother glared at him for a minute. "Tch...frydajan..Oui'na hud kuut ahuikr vun ran. Cra tacanjac cusauha paddan. Oui dundina ran!" (...Whatevever..You're not good enough for her. She deserves someone better. You torture her!)  
  
"Dryd fyc y muhk desa yku! Ruf lyh oui rumt dryd ykyehcd sa? E fyc 7, Brother! Meddma puoc dundina meddma kenmc dryd drao mega! ..E muja ran..." (That was a long time ago! How can you hold that against me? I was 7, Brother! Little boys torture little girls that they like! ..I love her...) Gippal trailed off.  
  
"Fro tuh'd oui damm ouin vaamehkc du Rikku drah? Caa fryd cra cyoc!" (Why don't you tell your feelings to Rikku then? See what she says!) Brother argued as he huffed and looked away.  
  
"You don't know how hard it is." said the Machina Fraction leader. "E'mm damm ran duhekrd. Ev cra dammc sa cra vaamc dra cysa, oui ryja du bnuseca du hud pytsuidr sa ajan ykyeh." (I'll tell her tonight. If she tells me she feels the same, you have to promise to not badmouth me ever again.)  
  
"Fryyyd? Hu taym!" (Whaaat? No deal!) Brother said, crossing his arms indignantly.  
  
"Veha. Oui ryja du cfaab ib dra Tzuca Dasbma vun dra Sylrehy Vnyldeuh." (Fine. You have to sweep up the Djose Temple for the Machina Fraction.) Gippal said.  
  
"Fine!" Brother huffed. "Yht ev OUI muca, oui ryja du mayja Rikku YMUHA!" (And if YOU lose, you have to leave Rikku ALONE!)  
  
"Fine by me." Gippal shrugged it off. Even if he did lose, he'd still follow her around and constantly call her the pet name of "Cid's girl" a few more times.  
  
""Hey!" he whirled back to face Brother. "Fryd yna oui tuehk rana yhofyo??" (What are you doing here anyway??)  
  
"E's lralgehk ib uh so cecdan! Yht E's sygehk cina oui tuh'd kad...iss..fryd fyc ed lymmat? 'Vnaygo taygo'?? irr...famm, e's sygehk cina oui tuh'd kad vnaygo fedr ran!" (I'm checking up on my sister! And I'm making sure you don't get...umm..what was it called? 'Freaky deaky'?? uhh...well, i'm making sure you don't get freaky with her!) Brother said, crossing his arms.  
  
Gippal rolled his eyes. Rikku was right. Brother WAS the same as ever. "Frydajan. E's kuehk pylg du dra dufh..caa oy!" (Whatever. I'm going back to the town...see ya!) and with that, Gippal ran off.  
  
"RAO!" (HEY!) Brother called after. "Now how do I get back on Celsius? Ehh...might as well go to town too." and with that, Brother walked towards town.  
  
((((((())))))))))  
  
"Where'd you run off to?" a small voice behind Gippal asked. He turned around and was blinded by what he saw.  
  
Rikku was in a white mini skirt and a top just like Yuna's gunner outfit, except it was white and it had no hood. Her hair was down and the braids were taken out. Her chocobo feather earrings were off as well as her scarf and light blue band. She had a black necklace one with a small diamond on it and she wore white boots with heels (they were like high heel heels) which went just past her knee.  
  
Rikku noticed him staring and flushed as she sat down in a chair next to him. "Ermm..."  
  
Gippal snapped out of it and shook his head. "So..what's this festival for anyway?"  
  
Rikku smiled. "Besaid has it's festivals daily now. I guess they just wanna party!" she grinned up at him.  
  
He chuckled. "Okay Cid's girl...oh, by the way, guess who I saw?"  
  
Rikku rose an eyebrow. "Who?"  
  
"Brother," he laughed. "Ra fyhdat du syga cina E fych'd biddehk oui eh tyhkan." (He wanted to make sure I wasn't putting you in danger.) Gippal laughed. "I wouldn't never put my little Rikku in danger!" he said mockingly.  
  
Rikku opened her mouth to argue back before a smirk played onto her face. "I'm sure you wouldn't, Gippal dearest." she said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Gippal rose an eyebrow. Well well well..Cid's little girl never actually played back into him. "Gippal dearest? You make us sound like we're some old married couple or something," he said laughing. "But that could work for me." came the quick retort with a wiggle of his eyebrow as he slightly tapped his leg against her bottom.  
  
Rikku yelped before punching him playfully in the arm. "Ouuhh...oui banj!" (...you perv!)  
  
Gippal flinched. 'That actually hurt.' he said, wanting to rub his arm and nurse it, but decided against it. "So when are we leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon...Yuna and Tidus want us to go out and have some lunch with them."  
  
Gippal smirked and looked at Rikku. "A double date, perhaps?" he said with a cheeky smile. He spotted Brother behind him.  
  
With a fierce gesture of hand, Brother wanted to see how this bet would play out.  
  
'Alright...I'll tell her...when we dance.' Gippal said to himself as he looked away from Brother and onto Rikku.  
  
"Gippal, to be on a date, one actually has to be willing to go with the other." Rikku scrunched up her nose before one of her favorite songs starting playing. Her eyes widened as the familiar beginning of "Kiss me" by Sixpence None the Richer started to play.  
  
It dawned upon Gippal as well. He remembered when they were around 12 or 13, Rikku would always hum this song. He looked at the girl sitting down in the chair next to him. He smiled slightly as he offered his arm to her. "Care to dance, M'lady?" 'This is it... I'm gonna have to tell her sooner or later...'  
  
Rikku blinked. "Gippal....?" she flushed a bit before smiling. "Of course, good sir!" she said, intertwining her arm with his as they walked onto the dance floor...which was nearest by the fountain in the middle of the town.  
  
((Kiss me, out of the bearded barley..  
  
Nightly.. beside the green, green grass...  
  
Swing, swing... swing the spinning step,  
  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress,  
  
Ohh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor...  
  
Lift your open hand,  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
  
Silver moon's sparkling.....  
  
So kiss me...))  
  
Rikku's POV  
  
I couldn't help but look into Gippal's eye. It's like it tells a story of pain, love and his life. If it could speak of love...  
  
Would I be spoken of?  
  
Yeah, right. I remember the voices in grade school.  
  
'Poor Rikku! She's head over heels in love with Gippal, but...'  
  
'I can't believe she'd like him! There's absolutely no way..'  
  
I shook them out of my head. I had to tell him soon.  
  
((Kiss me..  
  
Down by the broken tree house..  
  
Swing me..  
  
Upon its hanging tire..  
  
Bring, bring..  
  
Bring your flowered hat..  
  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map..))  
  
I smiled lightly as Gippal twirled me. I remember when we were little...Gippal and I loved to pretend we were Sphere Hunters. We'd run around and pick up random items and say they were spheres. Brother used to tease us for that, but I don't remember really minding. I think I just loved spending time with Gippal, though I'd never admit it.  
  
If only we could stay younger. I know I'll never be able to have Gippal and it's kind of sad that the closest I can get to him is when we were little and he would pick on me...  
  
But I don't mind.  
  
((Ohh, kiss me.  
Beneath the milky twilight,  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor..  
  
Lift your open hand,  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
  
so kiss me...))  
  
"Rikku." Gippal said softly as we continued to dance.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I...uhh..."  
  
I blinked, confused. What was up with him?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...really...really..."  
  
"...uh huh?"  
  
"like..."  
  
I turned red. "Like..what?"  
  
"...y..your hair down." he finished.  
  
"...Oh." I looked past his shoulder. 'Well, what ELSE would he say, Rikku! He'd never say that he'd...'  
  
Gippal's POV  
  
..she'd feel the same...  
  
I hate myself. Why can't I just tell her?  
  
Because I'm nothing compared to her.  
  
Her enchanting gorgeous emerald eyes, her beautiful smile and face, her killer body, her sweet voice and a kind heart. She's beyond me. Brother's right. She DOES deserve better.  
  
I can't help but notice her glossy lips and swirling eyes. They're so attracting..  
  
((Kiss me..  
  
Beneath the milky twilight..  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor..  
  
Lift your open hand,  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling..  
  
So kiss me))  
  
Rikku's POV  
  
Gippal... I...  
  
((So kiss me...))  
  
...Don't...I...  
  
I can't leave Besaid...without him knowing...  
  
((So kiss me..))  
  
As if on cue, Gippal and I looked up at each other. For some reason, his face was coming dangerously close to mine...  
  
"Gippal," I muttered. "Don't ruin this with a headbutt or something.."  
  
((So kiss me..))  
  
"And waste my chance of getting a kiss tonight? Rikku, you really don't know me that well, huh?" he asked softly before brushing his lips against mine.  
  
((So kiss me.....))  
  
Brother watched in horror as he saw one of his most loathed enemies kissed his beautiful younger sister. He sighed before walking off to ask Lulu if she had a broom...he had some sweeping to do.  
  
((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
One more chapter, and this will be done! It's so kawaii! :)  
  
Gippal: (very red right now) Ermm...uhh...o-oh yeah! Review please...erff.. (turns more red and runs out of the room)  
  
o.O 


	3. Buddy's Favorite Couple

Gippal: Alright, you think a lousy writer like SDS could own us? o.o Me tinks not!  
  
O.o otay...gooooood luck with that! Thanks to my reviewers! I couldn't ever make this story without you guys!  
  
---  
  
Back of Beyond- Sorry. T.T I gotta end it here. but you can check out my other stories. :- Meep.  
  
hieilover2004- Yay! Kissy scene! I'm going to start a club! The Rikku-and-Gippal-better-kiss-soon-before-I-go-crazy-oops-nevermind-too-late club! :-D lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sakurachild- You're very welcome! Thank you soo much for reviewing!  
  
Rikku-just-in-4-a-second- :-D Someone loves my story! Woohoo! Thank you sooo much!  
  
You guys all rock! Seriously! You inspired this story and this chapter: :-D Oh and my other stories too. ;-)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to you guys!  
  
---  
  
Yuna smiled at me slyly as soon as Gippal and I boarded the Celsius.  
  
"...What?" I asked.  
  
"How was your date--err--trip?" she asked me.  
  
I paused before frowning. "Date?" My mouth slowly opened, as so did Gippal's. I clamped a hand over it. "Cra cad sa ib...!?" (she set me up...!?) I frowned.  
  
Gippal shook his head. "Hu, cra cad IC ib. E ryja du ytsed druikr...cra tet y bnaddo kuut zup uv ed." (No, she set US up. I have to admit though...she did a pretty good job of it.) Gippal said, winking.  
  
I flushed red. "Crid ib...ur vunkad ed..." (Shut up...oh forget it...)  
  
Gippal snaked his arm around my waist. "So..Frah tu fa damm ajanouha?" (When do we tell everyone?)  
  
I giggled. "E drehg drao ymm ghuf. RAMMU! Ouin yns ec ynuiht so fyecd yht E's hud bissamehk oui du taydr." (I think they all know. HELLO! Your arm is around my waist and I'm not pummeling you to death.)  
  
Brother glared at us. "E cbayg Al Bhed duu. Ryja oui vunkuddah!?" (I speak {Al Bhed} too. Have you forgotten!?) he cried.  
  
I blinked. "Oopsies. Sorry Brother."  
  
"Ehh..." he muttered something under his breath before running off to find Barkeep. Probably to find a broom. I giggled.  
  
Gippal rose an eyebrow before smiling. "E muja ed frah oui myikr." (I love it when you laugh.)  
  
I blushed. "Err...I....uh..."  
  
Yuna rose an eyebrow. "Are you guys...together?"  
  
I rolled my eyes before remarking sarcastically. "No Yunie, he sickens me."  
  
I guess my sarcasm isn't that good, because Yunie made a frowning face. "Oh, okay. Rikku, meet me in my room." she said, walking off.  
  
I frowned. :- "Ummm...I guess I'm not a good actor." ;-;  
  
Gippal laughed. "Why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"Not like I have a choice." I said with a sigh. I looked around and saw Buddy, Shinra and Tidus are staring at us.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Buddy grinned. "I knew you guys would end up together!"  
  
Shinra did a small dance. "It was pretty obvious."  
  
Tidus frowned. "Not really. I couldn't tell a thing! I mean, you guys were always yelling at each other and teasing each other..."  
  
Buddy, Shinra, Gippal and I groaned before chuckling. I whispered in Gippal's ear. "I'll talk to you later." and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off.  
  
Tidus stared at Gippal.  
  
Buddy stared at Gippal.  
  
Shinra stared at his computer.  
  
Buddy sighed. "Look, I know you don't want me going all...Brother on you...but, here's the thing: ...You have to look after her. She's like my sister."  
  
Tidus nodded in agreement. "Rikku's one of my greatest most bestest friends. You hurt her, I'll hunt you down before you can say, 'Sin'."  
  
Gippal put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Geez!"  
  
---  
  
I stared at Yunie for a couple of seconds. "I can't believe you set us up!"  
  
Yuna smiled as we sat on her bed. "I'm sorry. It's just that you two needed to get together."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yunie, we ARE together. Didn't you see how he snaked my arm around my waist and in the next 5 seconds I didn't yell at him OR pummel him?"  
  
Yunie made a face before laughing. "Mmmm...I guess. So you guys ARE together?"  
  
I nodded shyly.  
  
"Yeah! This calls for a REAL double date now!" Yuna cheered. "OH! Where's Paine?"  
  
"Right here, like you've asked me for the last 3 times, Yuna." Paine said, rolling her eyes as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Oh...sorry Paine! Well, maybe we could all go on a triple date!"  
  
"No." Paine answered simply.  
  
Yuna didn't seem to her hear. "Oh! And I could bring Tidus, Rikku with Gippal and Paine with Bara..."  
  
"NO."  
  
"...Lai!" Yuna squealed. "It'll be so much fun!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
I laughed. "Yunie...I don't think Paine wants to go..."  
  
"Then we'll make her!" Yuna smiled, grabbing Paine's arm. "Come on Paine! We've all got dates to go on!"  
  
I smiled and laughed as we walked down the stairs. I smiled and waved at Barkeep. "Mish Rikku, what can I do for yoo?"  
  
"Nothing Barkeep. But umm...next time you see Gippal...tell him we're going on a date."  
  
Barkeep frowned. "Mish Rikku, I'm awfoolly flattered, but ehh...Mishter Gippal seems to like yoo. Ifsh I told her I went on a date with yoo, he'd be...furious!"  
  
I giggled. "No Barkeep...I mean, myself and Gippal."  
  
"Oh! Alrighties shen!" Barkeep smiled and started to hum to himself.  
  
I smiled happily before walking out of the room. We went back into the bridge. I ran towards the door and accidently bumped into someone.  
  
"Owwie..."  
  
"Watch it, Cid's girl."  
  
"Meanie!" I rubbed my rump before stomping on his toe. "Who do you think you are?" I said, pouting and poking him in the chest.  
  
"Cid's girl, you seem to love poking my chest. Why don't we go somewhere else and you can poke it with no one watching?" he said winking.  
  
I flushed red. "Pervert!" I stomped on his toe. Things were kinda the same.  
  
Tidus crossed his arms in satisfaction. "See Buddy! I told you it wasn't that obvious!"  
  
Buddy rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah...guess they just have a weird way of showing their undying affliction."  
  
"You mean affection," Tidus corrected.  
  
"Same difference." Buddy grinned, staring at his new favorite couple.  
  
---  
  
A/N: :-) I'm done! I know, it's sucks, but I'm sorry! I've got a troubled mind right now. If you guys want, go on and read my "Final Fantasy X2: Road Trip!" story! Or read "Tie a Yellow Ribbon"! :-) Thanks again guys! Mwuaaa! (blows kisses) RR! 


End file.
